Sweet Kiss
by Dianadiamonds111971
Summary: Emina, after losing Izana, finds comfort in her best friend, Kurasame. Kuramina pairing.


Sweet Kiss

Hello guys, I'm back! But now, I will be writing Happy Tree Friends and Final Fantasy stories. Also, expect a crossover from on the two categories.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy. It belongs to Square Enix.

By the way, this is a story about two Type-0 characters, Emina Hanuharu and Mister Hotness... Kurasame Susaya!

WARNING: Expect extreme OOCness since I never actually played the game. I only read the FF WIKIA and other fanfictions so be nice, give me corrections and I'll be happy to edit it.

Summary: After a painful experience, she finds comfort in a certain masked purple-haired instructor.

~Peristylium Suzaku~

The moon was shining brightly. Emina Hanaharu was sitting under the shade of a huge tree, thinking to herself. After Izana's unexpected death, she had been feeling very down.

Her beautiful face was wearing a mask of sadness, pain, anger and frustration. To be honest, she had been locking herself up in her room for weeks. She would cry, throw objects across her room and act all emo-ey.

Remembering all these things, crystalline tears fell from her brilliant eyes. Suddenly, a warm touch of a hand on her shoulder stopped this and her trail of thoughts.

"Emina, are you okay?" A soft voice spoke.

Hearing this, Emina turned around and saw vibrant blue eyes staring at her with worry and sympathy.

"Yeah," She lied but the expression on her face gave her away.

"That's a lie." Kurasame stated. He then moved and sat down on the spot next to the brunette.

They were quiet for a time before Kurasame broke the silence, asking: "You still haven't moved on, have you?"

This question only brought Emina to start sobbing. Kurasame, confused at first, realized what he just said. He smacked himself.

'Damn. I'm such a dumbass!' He thought.

Emina sobs became cries of sorrow. Kurasame hugged her and apologized, "I-I'm sorry, Emina. Damn, why did I have to bring that up?"

The brunette looked at her with now-bloodshot eyes. She forced a weak smile and said, "I-It's okay... You didn't mean to do that."

Kurasame let out a sigh of relief. He pulled Emina closer and hugged her tightly. This continued on for a while before Kurasame spoke.

"Emina?" He called.

No response.

Confused, he looked down and saw that Emina was already asleep. Eyes were closed and her chocolate brown hair covered her face. He had to admit, she looked beautiful and innocent when she was asleep. Realizing this, Kurasame couldn't help but blush under his mask.

'So innocent..' He muttered to himself.

Then he picked Emina up and decided to carry her up her room bridal style. With a pant, he walked up the steps to the school. He eventually had to pass two sets of staircases to reach Emina's room.

Once inside now her room, he laid her down on her bed with a satisfied smile. This was unusual for him since he never smiled. Not even once.

But not until he met Emina.

Back when they were classmates in Peristylium with Kasuza on the same class, he had already harbored feelings for her. Whenever he saw her happy, he would smile. Whenever Emina would talk to other boys, he immediately felt a strong surge of jealousy inside him.

One day, Emina, however, met Izana. He was Machina's older brother and ever since then, Emina would spend more time with Izana, much to Kurasame's dismay. But with the role of best friend, he knew he should be happy.

However, he couldn't. It was hard to be happy if the one you had feelings for was your best friend, who found another guy. One time at Valentine's Day, he saw the two holding hands and sweet talking. This made Kurasame miss classes in two consecutive days. Fortunately, Emina had talked to him and apologized for forgetting to spend quality time with him. Kurasame, fortunately, accepted her apology and was back in no time.

Kurasame then broke his trail of thoughts and looked back at Emina. Her face was now wearing a peaceful expression, making Kurasame smile again. He carefully tucked a lock of Emina's hair, which was covering part of her face.

His gaze fell on her closed eyes...

Then on her lips.

It was cherry pink and his lips ached to taste it. But his mind was stopped him, telling what could happen if he did. His heart, however, did the opposite. This made him debate himself if he should listen to his mind or his heart.

His gaze once again fell on her lips. He was now trying to fight himself from doing such a thing, thinking about what would happen to their friendship.

But this situation was like two swords about to clash on each other.

With no control... Nothing.

But now, he apparently lost control. Silently, he took off his mask covering the lower part of his face and said, "Forgive me, Em..." With that, he closed his eyes. He slowly leaned in until their lips finally connected.

It was soft and sweet. Just like heaven that Kurasame could not deny that it felt... Wonderful.

A few seconds later, on Emina's part, Emina's eyes fluttered. She felt a nice feeling engulf her. Truth be told, it was something she had truly wanted but didn't know what.

Finally, she snapped her eyes open but immediately closed it back after witnessing what just happened. She suddenly felt her heart beating wild and her cheeks getting warm. Kurasame, whose eyes were still closed, but a palm at the back of her head, applying more pressure on the kiss.

Emina couldn't help but feel fluttery. After a few moments of pondering about what to do, she responded to the kiss. Slowly, she put her hands on the sides of his head. Kurasame's tongue lingered and stopped at the entrance of her mouth, silently asking her consent. Emina, as if reading his mind, permitted him and slightly opened her mouth.

After a while, they were now tongue-wrestling for supremacy. Kurasame's and Emina's faces were both painted rosy red. She let out a soft moan and Kurasame finally pulled away.

He looked at Emina for a five seconds before he decided to confess. "Emina... Truth be told, I had... Harbored feelings for you ever since we met. I had wanted to confess but... I was afraid that you'd reject me because I believed you would treat me only as your best friend and nothing else." After he said those words, he blushed furiously.

At hearing his words, her heart was beating as fast a horse. She smiled and said, "Me too."

Before Kurasame could say a word, she interrupted him. "Kurasame... Honestly, I was in love with you. I never realized it then so I dated Izana instead. But after he died, was when I realized I was really in love... With you."

Hearing this, Kurasame became speechless. He never thought she'd actually feel the same way too. When he had took in everything what she said, he smile the most charming smile he could muster. This made Emina chuckle.

"So... I guess it's us now, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah." Emina replied.

Once again, Kurasame pulled her into a long and passionate kiss, finally uniting their hearts.

Sorry guys for the characters' extreme OOCness but this is how I envisioned my story.

I REGRET NONE.

Please review!

By the way, I was listening to How Deep Is Your Love and Red by the Bird and the Bee and Taylor Swift.


End file.
